It's A Small World
by storyspinners
Summary: A collection of random 100 word drabbles about everyone's favorite Nations. Funny moments, serious moments, and ones left in-between.
1. All Together Now

**Disclaimer: **Nope we do not own it.

* * *

**All Together Now**

World meetings served absolutely no purpose, and to any outside person the gathering nations would look completely insane.

"PASTA!" Italy's ingenious comment set the entire room into chaos, as per usual.

"France! Touch me again and you'll pull back a stump,"

"Ah, _mon ami,_ so angry today, _non_?"

"Such fighting, all should become one with Russia, da?"

Latvia visibly shook in his seat. And needless to say it all went downhill from there. Shouts and death threats were heard, an occasional '_bastardo_' thrown into the mix, same as always.

"These meetings are like totally pointless," and today no one disagreed.


	2. In The Air Tonight

**In the Air Tonight **

"Do, do, do,"

"Cha,"

"Do, do, do,"

("Cha")

"Do, do, do,"

"What _are _you two doing in here?"

Canada's face turned bright red at being caught, his foot still hovering in mid-air.

"Hey, Iggy!" America greeted the older nation completely unashamed, "It's really awesome look," the blonde said turning his attention back to the song.

Canada shook his head, as his brother demonstrated their slow motion 'epic' (as America called it) walk.

"See… C'mon, try it, you know you want to," America said wiggling an eyebrow.

England smacked his forehead audibly, with a muttered, "idiots," as he left the room.


	3. We Are Family

**We Are Family **

Romano wasn't particularly good at anything. Italy was the talented one, the painter, the cook, sweet little Feliciano who everyone seemed to adore. Romano hit his head on the kitchen table.

He didn't hate his brother. He couldn't, Feliciano did nothing wrong. He was just too good, too caring, too perfect… and Romano wasn't.

He sighed again, lifting his head off the table.

Italy was home

Humming softly, the younger paused spying his brother at the table. "Lovi~" His smile brightened at the sight of his twin, "Want some pasta?"

Lovino found himself smiling also, _I could never hate you. _


	4. Portrait He Knew

**Portrait (He Knew) **

A picture frame hit the floor with a defining shatter.

"Shit," England swore, bending to pick it up.

The glass cracked, a long crease up the center. The Englishman glanced over his shoulder to insure France hadn't left his room yet. Yes, he was in the frog's house, although he wasn't entirely sure _why. _

He turned the frame over, cursing again as the picture floated to the ground. Grabbing the photo, England realized it wasn't the same as before. _This_ was a very old painting of himself, dressed in an outfit long forgotten, with a familiar smirk on his face.

* * *

_AN: _'_Cause we all know Pirate England is amazing. _


	5. Fool in the Rain

**Fool In the Rain**

The sky was dark, storm clouds threatening to drench him entirely. A single droplet hit his face followed by another, until a steady stream of water fell from the sky. England stood in the rain.

Rain.

The single thing thought for so long to seemingly torture the Englishman. Not now. He had no reason to hate the rain, and as water continued to fall a small, rare smile lit his face. A subtle warm feeling surrounded him. He used to love the rain, when he was younger.

England took off down the sidewalk, in the rain, smile still in place.


	6. Uptown Girl

**Uptown Girl **

_And when she's walking, she's looking so fi-i-ine._

Lithuania paused outside the house. He knew that song, one of America's, then why…

He ducked off the porch, realization hitting him… Poland. The blonde was inside, as expected. But he hadn't expected to see him dancing around _his_ living room, singing loudly, in a maid's outfit of all things.

_When did he buy that?_

Lithuania continued to stare, blushing slightly, as the other danced, oblivious to his audience, and tidying things up absentmindedly.

_Wait, was Poland cleaning? Actually cleaning? _The brunet chuckled; _Maybe I should leave him home alone more often. _


	7. Shake it Up

**Shake it Up**

"_Oh mon dieu, Angleterre," _France was absolutely shocked as he stared, mouth agape at the other blonde.

England was standing in the middle of what France assumed was his kitchen. The counters were covered in flour and various other ingredients, and there was a pot of _something _boiling over on the stove.

The Frenchman quickly moved to turn off the burner, "Are you trying to poison poor _Amérique_?" he asked with a sly grin.

England threw a, well placed, wooden spoon at the blonde's head, only narrowly missing him. "Listen frog, either help me clean this up, or get out!"

_

* * *

_

AN: Originally this was going to be about Shake and Bake chicken, that's the reasoning behind the title!

_Oh Mon dieu, Angleterre – _Oh my God, England


	8. The Joker

**The Joker **

England was shouting at him again, completely forgetting the, now smoking, scones in the oven. Said scones were the cause of today's argument. It wasn't that America hated them (he absolutely _loathed _the things) it was more of him trying to irritate a certain Englishman making them.

It had become sort of a game for the American. England's face would tint red, and he would make wild hand gestures with each word. And that was on a relatively normal day. For a self-proclaimed 'gentleman' the Brit sure did some crazy stuff.

America smiled devilishly, an idea striking him, _I wonder… _


	9. Lullabye

**Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)**

France sighed again, mind racing uncontrollably. He would never get any sleep tonight, not with what was to come. He stood slowly, more then just physical pain running through him.

The white door squeaked as he crept into the room.

Matthew. _His Mathieu. _

The boy sniffed and France was by his side that second. He climbed into the bed and held Canada close. The young nation was crying his blue eyes red and swollen.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Shh, _Mathieu," _France cooed, struggling to keep his voice calm.

Canada's breathing evened with sleep; France finally let his tears fall.

"_Bonsoir, mon ange_."

_

* * *

Bonsoir, Mon ange -_Goodnight my angel. (French)

_AN: I just thought that was cute with the French in the end being the same as the Title! :) Maybe that's just me._


	10. TNT

**TNT**

The silence in the room was unbearable, agonizingly so, but Estonia was determined not to cave first. He had promised to be nice though, and if that meant not speaking, so be it.

Poland was staring at him, he could _feel_ it.

_Not a word, Estonia,_ he reminded himself. He was here to see Lithuania; it had been far too long since he'd seen his brother. Except the staring continued...

"What?" he hissed, finally looking at Poland.

Poland merely shrugged. And Estonia got the feeling the Pole just _knew _it was bothering him.

_Not a word, Estonia. Not a word._


	11. Ding Fries Are Done

**Ding Fries Are Done **

_Hello welcome to Dairy Queen can I take your order. _

"Yeah, I need two whoppers, a large fry and…." America glanced at the rest of the car any further questions stopped by their exceedingly disgusted faces.

_Um, we don't sell those here. _

America turned back to the intercom, "What'd you mean 'don't sell those here'?"

"A-America, I think you're confused,"

"Quite, Matt, I know what I'm doing," "Look just give me my damn food!"

"_Amerique _don't yell at the poor boy,"

"Fine!" America put the car into drive, "This is why we go to McDonald's everything else is too confusing!"

* * *

_AN: Ha, well yeah America's a little loopy in this one, but that's why you love him. Right? _


	12. War Machine

**War Machine **

A red, sticky, liquid dripped from Romano's hair, trickling down his back in a very unpleasant manner. He slowly turned his glare on a smug looking Spaniard, who had another plump, bright red, tomato in his hand, ready to attack.

_Of course, there was never just a normal day with this tomato bastard, _the Italian thought quickly attempting to grab a tomato, brandishing it as his own weapon.

The crimson fruit flew faster then Romano could react, completely covering the brunet's face with tomato juice.

"You're dead," He spat wiping the liquid from his eyes.

"Bring it on, _mi tomate,_"


	13. Enter Sandman

**Enter Sandman **

Iceland sat bolt upright in his bed. Clutching his small puffin tightly, the young boy looked around the room; violet eyes filled with fear and worry. Light flooded the area for only a moment, before plunging him back into darkness. Iceland whimpered, pulling his blankets up around his chin, seeing the monsters. Light flashed again accompanied by a crash of thunder.

Iceland was up, and out of the room before the light faded.

The door creaked as Iceland entered and ran to the large bed. Norway didn't wake but rolled over to hug his brother comfortingly. Sometimes he just knew.


	14. Just the Way You Are

**Just the Way You Are **

Italy was having another one of those mornings. The fact that he had woken up before his blonde partner was already a sign that something wasn't right. Germany watched the small brunet shuffle aimlessly about the kitchen. He cleared his throat drawing Italy's attention.

"Ve… Ludwig," his voice was unusually quiet, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He had that dream again.

Germany crossed the room and put his arms around the smaller nation, holding him close. "You're not useless…" he said hearing a choked hiccup from the Italian. "I love you, Feliciano… just the way you are."

_

* * *

_

AN: Ah uber cheese, but still adorable, no?


	15. Far Away

**Far Away**

Lithuania sighed.

He was exhausted, yet sleep eluded him… again. He hadn't had a good nights rest since… Lithuania flinched pulling his knees up to his chest. He missed his home, the sun, everything. It was all so different now, it hurt to think just how different.

To think that he might never see him again. See that mop of blond hair, framing a perpetually smiling face.

He missed Poland.

Probably more then he even knew. Lithuania could feel tears fill his eyes, but he refused to cry… not anymore. He would see Poland again, _that_ he was sure of.

_

* * *

_

AN: This is set after Russia took over Lithuania, so at this point Liet is in the Russian's house, with the other Baltics.


	16. Bad to the Bone

**Bad to the Bone**

"Oi, Spain!"

"I didn't do it!" the Spaniard stated quickly.

To be honest he had no idea what he did, or didn't, do but the phrase was becoming a natural reaction lately. Spain turned, a smile plastered on his face.

"Gilbert?"

He hadn't expected to see the Prussian here. The albino wore a devilish smirk, and had what looked like a carton of eggs in his hands. Spain, for once, knew his friend's idea before he spoke. "So, France is…?"

"Already in the car," Prussia stated proudly, as it was _his _idea in the first place.

_This outta be good._

_

* * *

_

AN: Ah yes, the Bad Touch Trio. I believe in this one France would be

very _reluctant to go along with one of Prussia's, less then ingenious, plans! _


	17. Flight of the Bumblebee

**Flight of the Bumblebee **

Shades of greens and blues morphed together, whizzing past his vision. Eyes unfocused, the tiny orb drew nearer to his target.

"Wha! Japan, get it off!" America screeched, swatting at the petite insect.

The Asian country looked up to see his blonde companion; arms flailing widely, and shouting into the air. His attacker was a small, brown, Japanese beetle, which he hadn't noticed in America before.

"Japan, Help!" America was growing more frantic and started running to avoid the beetle.

Japan stood to help his slightly panicking friend. He gingerly cupped his hands around the bug and set it free.

* * *

_AN: Yes, there is such a thing as a Japanese beetle, but I don't think they actually litteraly came from Japan. So don't shoot me for my ignorance! _


	18. Point of No Return

**Point of No Return**

Thunder crashed outside, as rain pelted the windows, sending a cold chill throughout the house.

"Get up," a bitter voice demanded, "You wanted a fight, you've got one."

France stood; a fresh bruise adorning his cheek. He stared, unyielding at the German before him. Germany struck, hitting the French nation hard, forcing the air from his lungs. His knees met the floor as France doubled over. A haughty gaze loomed over him.

"You think England's going to save you?"

_No, France didn't need saving._ He looked away from the German's eyes, _But England was his last hope. _

Europe's last hope.


	19. Lost

**Lost**

"You're lost, aren't you?" Norway deadpanned.

"Ha, no~"

They _were _lost. Not that Denmark would ever admit it. And this wouldn't be the first time Norway had to ask for directions. (And pass the information off as his own 'intuition' to spare the Dane his pride.)

"Um, Norge?" he glanced over at Norway briefly, before looking back at the near pitch-black road.

Norway sighed sitting up a little straighter. Denmark didn't have to say it; there was no missing the obvious look of defeat on his face.

"Just find a gas station," the Norwegian stated with a nearly undetectable smile.


	20. Strande Brew

**Strange Brew**

Matthew was acting very strange. First the fact that he had invited Prussia, of all people over at all was strange. Not that the albino minded of course.

His accent was more pronounced then usual, and he had called Gilbert a 'hoser' seven times since he arrived at the blonde's house. Prussia gave his Canadian friend a skeptical look.

"You watched that movie again, didn't you?"

Canada's face turned a subtle shade of pink, giving the Prussian all the answer he needed before he burst into hysterics.

"Take off, eh" the blonde sounded irritated, which only fueled his friend's laughter.

_

* * *

_

AN: Based off the movie Strange Brew, (which is about two crazy Canadian brothers) as well as the song. Seriously the movie is EPICLY hilarious! Also this is the last drabble in our series, props to anyone who made it this far. Hope you like them!


End file.
